Legio
by Theta74
Summary: Origins story of a new OC Legio Ambulare. Monster Concept included. One-shot, rated K for character death and a hopefully scary monster.


**Before you begin reading this, if you have nightmares and/or are scared of the weeping angels, do not read this. I was scared writing it, and couldn't sleep for several days after imagining the monster's concept. Takes place before "the God Complex" and after "let's kill Hitler". Also after Miracle day.**

"Son, can you grab the toolbox from the prison corridor?" said a Woman wearing a bandanna, leaning over a valve on a pipe. Then, as an afterthought "Make sure you don't look in the holding cells!"

The woman pulled a bronze coloured welding device and an ancient cigarette lighter from her belt. Turning a tap on the welder, she clicks the lighter and holds it near the nozzle of the welder. The silence seems to press itself into her ears, broken only by the soft hiss of the welder. Aiming it at a join in the bronze pipe and the wall and beginning to weld.

The boy passes a series of doors with porthole like windows set into them. He sees the toolbox at the end of the corridor. His footsteps are soft against the metal floor. At the end of the corridor he picks up the toolbox with both arms, hanging onto it as a well caries a bucket. He walks a few feet, and then almost collapses in exhaustion. He looks up at one of the portholes and gets up. He slowly moves towards the porthole, and looks in. He leaps back in shock.

The clanging echoes back to the woman; she drops the welding device and runs to where her son is. The welding torch, still on, begins melting a hole in the pipe. Gas rushes out, extinguishing the blowtorch. The gas continues to rush out quickly obscuring everything in thick yellow smoke.

DOCTOR WHO TITLE THEME

The TARDIS spins through a stormy time vortex.

MATT SMITH

KAREN GILLAN

ARTHUR DARVILL

LEGIO AMBULARE (O.C.)

**LAUGHTER**

Written by Theta74

The TARDIS materialised with its familiar Whooshing. The blue door opened a crack and the doctor put his head out, and then quickly retracted it, shut the door, and turned to the other two occupants of the time machine.

"It absolutely stinks out there!" the bowtie wearing Timelord told Amy and Rory Pond.

"Well maybe if you checked the diagnostics of the external area you would know that the room we landed in is full of sulphur" Rory called over from the screen hanging above the TARDIS console.

"That would take all the fun out of it!" The Doctor shot back. "And how do you know how to do that?"

"River" Rory answered simply.

"OK, are we going to go out there and explore?" asked Amy, as she latched onto Rory's arm.

"yes, but we need gas masks" The Doctor ran to the TARDIS console, typed on a typewriter, pulled a lever that looked suspiciously like a dalek manipulator arm, and then blew into a police breathalyser. Suddenly, three oxygen masks dropped down from the ceiling. The TARDIS trio put on the gas masks and then, stepped outside the TARDIS.

"So where are we this time?" asked Rory.

"Shouldn't you know already Mr 'diagnostics screen'" the Doctor shot back.

"That would take all the fun out of it" Amy Echoed, waving her hand through the air, watching the yellow mist gyrate past.

Now that they got a look at the room, they could see it more clearly the walls seemed to be made of some sort of copper-yellow coloured metal, pipes crisscrossed the ceiling. Gears ground beneath the grated floor. Sulphuric gas congregated on the ceiling. The TARDIS had appeared in a gigantic warehouse-like building, with metal and wooden crates stacked high in a maze like configuration.

"Judging by the design, I would say that this is a 34th century cargo hauler" the doctor reasoned, "the Nitrosulfoxide engine is leaking too. If there is anyone here do not light a match!"

"Do you hear something?" Rory asked

"No" the doctor said, then, noticing something said "Oh look! A door!"

The doctor started striding towards the door, Amy and Rory following him. Half a meter away from the door it opened, revealing a corridor, made from the strange bronze metal, there were doors scattered across the sides, small glass portholes in each. The doctor strode through the door, and then he turned his head to look through the first door. In that instant, something very strange happened; the doctor saw something in the gloom of the small room through the round window. The thing suddenly rushed towards the porthole, denting the door, roaring the whole time. The doctor leapt back in shock. The Pond's rushed up to the doctor, who was still staring at the creature.

"What is that?" Amy asked timidly.

"I'm not exactly sure" the doctor said. The companions stared at the Timelord. "Maybe if we can find the bridge we can access the ship logs and find out. This way!" the Doctor an Amy started to run to the end of the corridor. While they looked ahead as they passed the windows, nothing happened, but when they turned to see if a creature occupied it, there was a loud clang that announced that a creature had charged the door.

"Wait… I thought…" Rory murmured turning away from the Doctor and Amy, he saw someone peering around a corner. The child gestured for Rory to follow him. "Doctor, I…" Rory turned around to find the Doctor and Amy gone. Sighing, he followed the child.

Rory followed the child down the hallway. The boy had short black hair, with a yellow t-shirt, brown cargo pants and a handkerchief tied around his forearm. Something about the child was bugging him. Rory suddenly had a thought, 'what if this was a trap?'

"Don't look in the cells" the boy said suddenly.

"Why? What are those things?" Rory asked.

"I think you can tell why not to look into the cells, as for what they are, I don't know" the boy said. "My name is Legio"

"Rory" said Rory as the pair continued walking

Finally, Legio stopped next to an open air vent.

"This way." Legio crawled into the vent.

Rory followed him, and emerged eventually into a small room, around the size of the inside of a tree house, pipes curved around the walls, and some blankets lay in a heap in a corner. Legio sat down on a pillow and through one to Rory. The lights shone yellow due to the smoke congealed around the ceiling. Then, he realised something.

"Why haven't you got a gas mask?" Rory asked him.

"There aren't any, and besides I feel fine"

"Alright! Control room!" said the Doctor, arriving at a locked door. "It's locked though"

"Then sonic it!" Replied Amy exasperatedly.

"Good idea, because I really didn't think of that" the doctor sarcastically said. He drew out the sonic screwdriver, pointed it at the door and activated it. It whirred for a few seconds, the doctor stopped. "No use, it's deadlocked. I could cut the power, and then the door will open" the doctor aimed it at a power cable running along the wall. The cable sparked and the door slid open.

The Lights Sparked off.

"Nononononono…" Legio suddenly exclaimed, then, turning to Rory he said "we need to get out of here! Do you have a ship? Or something?"

"Yes, why?" Rory said as he crawled back into the vent.

"Those lights are attached to the main power source, they're gone, and all the power's gone. The door locks are gone. Those things are going to get out. But how could that happen, unless one of those people messed with the power grid, that shouldn't have happened." Legio said quickly as he followed Rory into the Air duct.

"Hang on! What, wait. NO!" the Doctor realised. "Amy, Rory! We have to get back to the TARDIS! Now" he turned around. "Rory?"

"If he's died again, I'll kill him!" Amy Shouted as they ran out of the Control Room and out through Corridors.

Legio and Rory were back at the TARDIS.

"You call this a Ship?" Legio stared aghast at the Blue Phone box

"Yeah, I've got the key here somewhere" Rory was searching in his pockets.

"I just need to go get something" Legio said, and ran back away from the TARDIS.

Rory unlocked the TARDIS and heard Running. It was the Doctor and Amy.

"RORY GET IN THE TARDIS, WE NEED TO GO NOW!" shouted the Doctor. Rory opened the door and stepped inside. The Doctor and Amy raced in shutting the door behind them. "We need to blow up the ship" he said dashing over to the console and started flipping switches.

"Doctor, wait!" Rory started to say, but he was cut off by an almighty explosion from outside. He sunk to the floor as he realised that Legio must be dead.

"Good thing we got back here in time, I was getting paranoid" the doctor said, "that blast damaged the shields, need some more fuel. Off we go! To Cardiff!" he flipped some other switches and the TARDIS whizzed into the time vortex.

"Doctor" Rory said from the floor. "There was a person in there… you killed them" the doctor stopped.

"I'm sorry Rory, if there was another way to destroy those thing I would have done it, and we couldn't wait" he strode past Rory to the door and was about to open it.

The newly repaired Torchwood hub seemed to sparkle with cleanliness.

"All we need now is a Pterodactyl!" Jack shouted, causing Gwen to shake her head.

Rex and Rhys were rummaging through the old pile of stuff. A black haired, extremely pale woman who looked about 20 was reading a magazine and seemed to subtly flicker around the edges. A blond girl dashed out of a side passage holding a canister.

"Jack, this tissue sample is doing something weird…" she said. Jack saw what she was holding and smiled.

"He's back!" Jack dashed out of the hub, the others following them.

"Who's 'he'?" the blond asked as the group followed him up to the surface.

The TARDIS trio stepped outside, Rory still sulking

"We're in Cardiff?" Amy seemed rather underwhelmed. "You said fuel?"

"There's a rift through space and time running right through here, hang on I'll just open the engines" the Doctor stepped back inside of the TARDIS. Suddenly Jack was there.

"Doctor! Changed your face again?" he gripped Rory's hand. Rhys, Gwen, the Black haired girl, Rex and the blonde caught up. The Black haired girl cuffed jack over the back of his head. Jack gave her a questioning look.

"That's not the Doctor, you idiot."

"The Doctor?" the blonde girl said. It was at that point that the Doctor exited the TARDIS.

"Hello again, jack. Remade Torchwood, ey?" he said, and then turned to the rest of the group, particularly the blonde. "Jenny."

"Hey dad." She said quietly and was about to hug the Doctor, but the black haired woman interrupted her.

"Rory Williams." She said simply, and then glomped him. Amy pulled her off him.

"Who. Is. This. Woman?" she said, punctuating each word with a near slap.

"I have no idea" he said as he tried (and failed) to shield himself from Amy's slaps.

"Oh, of course, you don't recognise me like this" she said, slapping a hand to her forehead. Then, black vapour surrounded her, and suddenly Legio was standing in her place, although still deathly pale. "I ran some tests, and I am apparently now sentient shadow matter, what you can see is merely a projection of me. It took me ages, but I can open portals to different times and dimensions, materialise weapons, and change my outward appearance anyway I want."

The TARDIS and new Torchwood teams were eating Pizza.

"Tell me why you ordered it under the name 'Torchwood' Jack?" Jenny chuckled. Gwen's laugh became somewhat quieter.

"For a friend." The Doctor knew why jack had replied with dead seriousness.

"I just need to get something from the TARDIS" the Doctor said, whipping his mouth with a napkin.

The Doctor headed out to the TARDIS, but Legio was already there back as the 20 year old woman.

"Doctor" the Timelord nodded as Legio acknowledged him. "I don't blame you for doing what you did. But, if I see you again, I will do everything in my power to convince Rory and Amy leave you, permanently"

**I SOOOO wanted to get a doctor dances joke into here, I wrote a part as a way to possible put River into it, but decided against it, as she didn't serve a purpose for the plot.**

**I am officially terrible at being deep and meaningful.**

**Now that I think about it, it is kind of imperative that River isn't as the main Character theme here for Rory is that he missed raising his child (I don't think Amy cares). I would like Amy and Rory to have a Son if they are to be included in the next series, and he shall be named Vincent.**

**I don't think it came across well in this one shot.**

**But anyway, like Moffatt's scariest monsters, this story's monsters are based off childhood fears (this is more of behaviour); hiding and not looking makes it so the monsters can't get you. The thought that if you take one more step into the darkness, and you see it for one second, YOU ARE DEAD; gives me the creeps. They are based as an opposite of the weeping angels; the Doctor had best hope he never meets them at the same time. After I came up with the concept it was the reason I couldn't sleep for 3 days, but then I clicked a link one of my Facebook friends sent me, and it lead to a freaky as hell Korean manga (English version). If you read this and it was you, you know who you are. I hate you.**

**Legio is living shadow matter now, he can take on the appearance of any age or gender. I basically did this to introduce an all-round OC who can dimension hop so I don't have to make one up every time. Apart from a few Torchwood one shots, I also have ideas for: Act as a spy on Malfoy and Umbridge in HP5, have a holiday in Equestria, and stay for a few weeks at camp half blood.**

**Oh, and if you would like to use the monster, feel free too, credit welcome, and send me a link to the story.**** I really didn't explain it well in there, did I?**


End file.
